gundamruinedcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
GOUF Ignited
ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited is a prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit, the next step in the Coordinator-use Mobile Suits designed, and a callback to an early-model Vitrianis MS of notoriety. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created as a commander type mobile suit, the GOUF Ignited features a balanced set or armament to grant its user combat abilities in both close and ranged combat. It however isn't able to mount the ZAKU's Wizard Packs. Instead the suit is a high-performance unit equipped with a flight pack, granting it flight capabilities inside Earth's atmosphere comparable to the AMF-101 DINN. The GOUF Ignited is armed with 4-barrel beam guns mounted on its forearms, along with multi-purpose heat rods. In addition, it can carry a double-edged beam sword and a shield in its hands. Lastly, the mass produced GOUF Ignited is sometimes equipped with an M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle. It is also adapted for space flight. Armaments ;*MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Ignited are its two MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rods, with one rod mounted inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock causes the object to explode. The rod, as its name implies, can also heat up to such a degree that it can slice lightly armoured suits in half. While has appearance similar to MS-07B Gouf's heat rod, it's heat-based like one use by OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon instead of electric-based. ;*M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun :For ranged combat, each forearm of the GOUF mounts a single M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun, which fires many small beam impulses on its target. ;*MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword :The ZAKU's shield contains a beam tomahawk, the GOUF's shield contains an MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword. When used, the sword pops out of the shield, enlarges and two energy beams are created on each bladed side, granting the sword greater cutting capabilities than the old physical swords used on the ZGMF-1017 GINN. ;*Shield :For defense, the suit mounts a single physical shield on its left arm and stores the MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword, the shield is similar to the one used on the ZAKU series. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle History The GOUF Ignited is a commander-type mobile suit created by SeeD as part of its "New Millennium" series, which is derived in part from the ZAKU series. The GOUF acronym means 'G'uardian 'O'f 'U'nity 'F'orerunner; rather curiously as the GOUF is a successor to the ZAKU, not a forerunner. It is intended to be a replacement for the commander and ace pilot use ZGMF-515 CGUE, as well as taking over from the stop-gap ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom commander units. The GOUF Ignited shares many cosmetic similarities with the ZAKUs, including a decorative head similar to the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom and horn-like shoulder spikes reminiscent of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. Later GOUF Ignited mass-production units are painted in a standard blue color scheme and designated ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, but are otherwise identical to the prototype. Preparing for wartime, the GOUF Ignited begins to replace the ZAKU Warrior/Phantom combination, but the changeover is not complete by the end of the war. After some of the skirmishes, rumours exist that the GOUF Ignited in particular were analyzed and retooled for Natural use, by other Vitrianis forces. SeeD has no comment on this, but the implications are rather irksome to them. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Vitrianis Category:Leibensraum Category:Strugglers Category:Coordinators Category:SeeD